Cry
by Kashish Kate
Summary: It's the Golden trio's 6th year and fellow Ravenclaw was known to be second best in the year behind Hermione. But what happens when she falls for the God of Slytherin?
1. Ch1: Cry

a/n: Okay, back once again. Here's my newest story. :) I couldn't help but start a new one. Dont worry, I'll finish the other stories. _**BY THE WAY, while reading this chapter, listen to "Cry" by Kelly Clarkson **_, It's where I got the idea for the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Ellie

Summary:: It's the Golden trio's 6th year and fellow Ravenclaw was known to be second best in the year behind Hermione. But what happens when she falls for the God of Slytherin?

Chapter 1: Cry

Ellie Grenon, best friends to The Golden Trio, very popular in her house of Ravenclaw. She had so many nicknames and people mainly knew her for her brains or her popularity. But the day that she dreaded came, and she was officialy known as Draco's newest ex. The breakup hadn't been anything horrible, he just wanted out of the relationship. And that was the hardest thing Ellie had ever had to go through, though they had only been going out for two months. She really was falling in love with him and he had to just throw it back at her. For a week after their breakup, she hoped that he would take it back or atleast talk to her about it. But their only contact would be in the hallways or in Potions where they would barely manage to make eye contact.

They walked past each other, their eyes quickly meeting before hers dropped to the ground. She couldn't help herself; she glanced over her shoulder hoping she would see him doing the same, looking back at her. But her heart dropped, for he had walked up to some blonde and kissed her hungrily. Tears quickly formed in her eyes as she felt her heart snap. Suddenly, she saw the trio approaching her and brushed her tears away. Hermione smiled at her, but the smile dropped when she saw Draco snogging the blonde behind Ellie.  
"I would be so mad if I was you," she whispered, her eyes darting back to see her best friend's reaction. But Ellie shrugged, "We grew apart. Not my fault." Looking over her shoulder again, she realized the scene hadn't changed so she turned back to her friends. "I'm going back to my common room. I'll see you later." And without any hesitation, she walked briskly back to the Ravenclaw dorm. Once she reachd her dorm, she collasped on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She hadn't realized Cho was in the room until Cho sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.  
"Why can't this just be a dream?" Ellie choked out between sobs.  
"You'll be okay," Cho stated. "You'll get over him." Flashbacks of her and Draco's moments together crept through her mind, making her sob even more. Cho silently sat there, rubbing her back, offering her words of encouragement every few moments. After Ellie had calmed down, she made Cho promise never to tell a soul of what happened in the dorm that day.

~  
Later that night, Ellie sat in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Hermione and Harry were across from her, Ron was on her left and Ginny was on her right.  
"What does he think he's doing?" Hermione suddenly snapped. Ellie looked at Hermione to see she was glaring at someone over Ellie's shoulder. Sighing, Ellie mustered every bit of courage she had to look over her shoulder. And there he was, the god of Slytherin, staring at her with such a cold look on his face.  
"_He never looked at me that way,"_ Ellie thought to herself as she turned back and faced Hermione.  
"Who cares," she stated lightly. "I'm over him anyway." A very light, but very fake smile grew on her face and Ron put his arm around her shoulders happily.  
"Glad you finally got sense knocked into you," He laughed and Harry nodded in agreement. Ellie faced Ron as he said this, but snuck a glance over her shoulder to see if he was still watching. Sadly, he was preoccupied with the blonde that had thrown herself into his lap. Turning back, a feeling of defeat hit Ellie. This was it. It was over; She was never going to be with Draco again. He was over and done with her. He moved on quickly, like he was known to with girls. Harry broke Ellie out of her thoughts, when he said something.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Ellie stated, eyeing Harry curiously. Harry shrugged, "I said you can't blame us. Cuz we did tell you that he was only using you." That was the last straw for Ellie. She shook her head at Harry in a hurt manner before briskly walking out of the Great Hall, holding back every emotion that was rushing through her. She never wanted to punch Harry in the face more than she did at that moment. She knew she had to act like she was fine with everything, but she couldn't. Taking off to the Ravenclaw tower, she could've sworn Draco was just leaving the Great Hall. But it took everything she had to not turn around. She couldn't; He had ended this, not her. He didnt want her anymore.  
"_I'll move on."_ She thought to herself. But deep in her heart, she knew that everyone, even herself knew that she was lying. She had done the worse thing that she promised herself she'd never do. She fell in love with Draco and because of him, she learned what it was like to truly cry.

~~~~  
The next day, she entered Potions class to find that she had been partnered with Hermione. Putting her stuff down, she went to get the ingrediants for the potion, when on the way back she bumped into someone, dropping some items. Looking up, there was the familiar blonde that had broken her heart. Ellie watched curiously as Draco bent down and picked up the vial of werewolf hair and handed it back to her.  
"You dropped this," he said, lightly. And with a light smile, he walked away back to his cauldron where Goyle was waiting for him. Ellie let out a light sigh and walked back to Hermione and let the items spill from her arms and onto the table. Hermione opened her mouth, about to say something to her best friend.  
"Don't even bother," Ellie stated, "I'm over it." But even deep down, Ellie knew that that was the biggest lie.

A/n: Sooooo...I'm really debating on what to do with this one :P but I really liked this chapter so I felt the need to post it :) Sorry if it seems out of character or anything.


	2. Ch2: Where'd You Go?

A/n: Hi, Sorry for taking so long to update. But since Thanksgiving break is coming up, along with My final exams the following week, I have been very busy. I apologize ahead of time for any word that is supposed to have a C in it and does not. My c button on my laptop tends to stick alot and my spell check doesn't always catch it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Ellie.

**Chapter 2: Where'd you Go?**

Beginning of 6th Year

Her passion, her gracefulness, her attention to detail is what first caught Draco Malfoy's attention. One night while doing his nightly rounds as Head boy, Draco ducked into the Room of Requirement, looking for just a place to relax. But that's the night he finally noticed her, this time without her even trying. When he walked into the Room of Requirement and heard the music playing, he quickly turned around, looking around at the room. It was set up so it was a room full of mirrors, with a bar lining the front mirror.

The music was nothing he had ever heard before, and he was thinking to himself that the band must be in fact a Muggle band. Draco heard the lyrics vaguely as he focused on the girl dancing her heart out in the room. Her light brown, wavy hair was pulled back into a loose, low bun, strands of hair falling into her face as she continued to do combinations of leaps, turns and splits. Watching her facial expression in the mirror, Draco tried to figure out who she was, or at least which house she belonged to. Mid jump, the girl finally looked in the mirror and noticed Fred who was standing behind her, watching, his arms crossed in front of him. Shock coursing through her body, she missed her proper landing and fell onto the floor. This pulled Draco from his thoughts as he dashed towards her, extending a hand to help her up.

"You okay?" he asked, but the girl just ignored his question as with his help, she stood up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a serious tone though her voice was so soft. Draco raised his eyebrows, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing, Miss?" The girl laughed, "Miss? You really don't know who I am, do you Draco?" She put a hand on her hip, before she scoffed and turned to grab her stuff. Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, forehead creasing with a hint of concern. _Who is she?_ he thought to himself as he stared into her caramel eyes.

"We grew up together and you still don't remember who I am? That's pathetic!" The girl spat as she began walking back to grab her stuff. This time Draco let her walk away and as he did, he saw the smallest detail that caused her to remember who she was.

"Ellie?" It seemed to him that he barely whispered her name, but she turned around and smiled at him, "Took you long enough. What gave it away?" Draco crossed the room to hug her, "The scar on your back. The one that you got when you fell out of the tree house your parents built for us in the woods behind your house." Pulling back out of the hug, Draco tucked a piece of hair behind Ellie's ear.

"Yeah, that was an eventful day. My older brother was so evil. I don't know why he felt the urge to push me out of the tree house," Ellie laughed.

"How is your brother anyway?" Draco asked, "I haven't heard anything of him in years." Ellie's face suddenly fell, "He was killed, along with my parents. He refused the dark mark and was suddenly murdered. My parents died in the fire that burned down the mansion. I've been living with godmother since." Draco stood there in silence for a few minutes before muttering a short apologize. But Ellie interrupted him, sighing, "I haven't seen you since you were placed in Slytherin. I've missed you Draco."

"What house are you in?" Draco asked.

"Ravenclaw," Ellie explained. "And I'm Prefect of Ravenclaw so I'm pretty sure I can be out late." Her smirk grew and Draco gasped at her.

"You've been at every prefect meeting and I haven't noticed you at all?" Draco muttered in disbelief. Ellie shrugged, "It's okay though. At least you noticed me now." Nodding, Draco pulled Ellie back into a hug, "I've missed you more than you know."

"I should be heading back," Ellie stated, pulling out of the hug and packing up her stuff before heading to the door of the room with Draco. Nodding, Draco smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow El." Ellie blushed, not used to hearing that nickname in years.  
"Goodnight, Drake," Ellie whispered softly, before slipping out the door leaving Draco to ponder in his thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~

A/n: Short one i know. But I wanted a flash back of them two and kinda give their back story. Next chapter will focus on the past few months after this, leading up to Christmas :) Maybe another flash back or two. Hope you liked it. The Chapter title is the title of Where'd you Go by fort Minor. I was listening to this song while writing this chapter. Mainly just listened to the chorus though.


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Just wanted to give you a little update on why I'm taking forever to add to my stories. Back in Thanksgiving I was diagnosed with epilepsy. I thought I could get more writing done, but I've had one bad medical hit after another. I recently just moved from a small town north of Boston, to the lovely city of Dorchester! Its fun, but during the move, my netbook charger was lost and it has all my other chapters on it, along with some original writing I was going to be putting up on this site as well. So sadly, I must find my muse and rewrite them all. Which would be easy if I wasn't dealing with medical problems ontop of trying to find a job and keep a social life seeing as I just turned 21 back in January. So I'm not abandoning my stories, just taking a break while I get everything in order. I update my profile but I know most of you follow my stories. I appreciate it if you guys took the time to read this. I'll be back soon.**

~Kashish Kate


End file.
